


It Was Just Supposed To Be A Coffee Run

by TeamIronDad



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Civil War was resolved peacefully, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Endgame never happened, Gen, Kidnapping, No Beta, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamIronDad/pseuds/TeamIronDad
Summary: You and Tony Stark have become coffee buddies after seeing him stumble into the break room on your floor looking for some and offering him your own. The two of you are walking to a nearby coffee house you both enjoy, enjoying the warm sun. You thought that this was turning into a really nice day.You were wrong.
Relationships: Tony Stark & OFC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fic I've written in years. I like to of fics while I drive, but this is the first one I've almost got completely planned (it was a long drive lol) Since it's mostly a mental activity to stay sharp, this and probably most of my future fics will be reader insert. 
> 
> FYI, in my world Endgame never happened (and never will), and Civil War was resolved peacefully because they talked to each like grown adults.

“Come on Jess, coffee awaits!” Tony Stark yelled as he entered the lab I was in. I had wondered occasionally how my life had ended up this way. Employed by SI in the biochemical department and a coffee buddy (and maybe friend), of Tony Stark. I had met him randomly one day when he had come wandering into the break room on my floor, bleary eyed, clutching a coffee cup like his life had depended on it (and maybe it had, knowing his coffee dependency now) and mumbling about a CEO that was determined to kill him from lack of caffeine. He stumbled over to the coffee maker, and seeing it empty, let out a pitiful whine and slumped. I had just returned from Starbucks and had a fresh mocha in my hand. Deciding that the greater good would be served (and, really, he looked pitiful), I walked over to Tony and wordlessly offered up my coffee. Perking up excitedly, he grabbed the coffee and took a long drink. Looking slightly more alert, he thanked me for the coffee and told me that the next one was on him. Leaving before I could answer him, I shrugged and opened my book. I had heard a lot of strange stories about my boss in my few months of employment, and had just chalked this up to another part of his eccentricities. 

I figured that would be the end of it, until 2 days later, Tony walked into my lab. I hadn’t noticed as I was busy typing a report, but eventually I became aware of a presence behind me and a sudden quiet in the lab. Spinning around, I came face to face (or chest really, since I was sitting) with Tony Stark. Holding a coffee out to me. Gaping slightly, I looked up at him. Shaking the coffee cup slightly at me, he smirked. “Took me a bit to find you. Okay, well, not really, since I just had to ask Jarvis who you were. But it took me a day to remember that we met. Seriously, I really need to stop with the 5 day inventing binges. Course, it could have been worse, ask Pepper. You don’t even want to know what she’s caught me doing,” he rambled, looking slightly sheepish. “So, um, yeah. Sorry for not bringing you a coffee earlier. Really, I should be blaming Jarvis for not reminding me sooner”

“Of course sir,” Jarvis intoned dryly. “From now on, I will remind you of every single interaction you have with every single person every single day from now on. I can start now if you desire. This morning at 8:07am, you met a cleaner by the name of Frank in the elev-”

“Okay J, I get it. I’m sorry. It wasn’t your fault. Completely mine,” Tony quickly interrupted. Looking back at me, he continued. “So yeah, totally my fault, not Jarvis’. But I remembered, tracked you down, and brought you a coffee. Mocha, just like you had.”

Taking the cup from his hand, I inhaled the sweet smell. “Thank you Mr. Stark, you really didn’t have to do this. You just really looked like you needed a coffee the other day.”

“Call me Tony, and I really did. Pepper and Jarvis have been conspiring to make me sleep, and part of that has been to hide the coffee in my workshop and upper levels when I’m around. I thought going to a lower level I’d have more luck. And I did. You gave me coffee. That makes you one of my top 12 favourite people. So, thank you. But seriously? Starbucks? Please tell me you have better taste in coffee, and this was just convenient.”

“Starbucks is just down the street and I like to take a walk at lunch. But there’s a great little coffee shop a few miles from here that I sometimes hit after work. Free trade, roasts their own beans, all organic. Really good coffee,” I replied.

“Sounds like a nice place. You going today? My treat. What time are you done work?” Tony asked rapidly. I gaped slightly. THE Tony Stark wanted to go get coffee with me? All because I gave him coffee? 

“Umm, about 5? But you really don’t have to. I mean, you don’t have to go with me if you don’t want. It’s the Espresso Express at 5th and 44th. I don’t want to take up your time.”

“You’re not taking up my time Jess. Consider it showing me that you truly do know good coffee. A challenge really?” he asked, winking.

“Okay, sure. A challenge. I accept your challenge,” I said, slightly bewildered.

Tony clapped his hands once. “Great! I'll meet you in the lobby at 5.”

He walked out of the lab, stopping briefly to speak with the lab supervisor. I watched him, still bewildered over what had happened. One of the other scientists in the room, James, that I usually ate lunch with, rushed over, looking shocked. He opened his mouth to say something, and I just shook my head. “I have no idea dude.”

I walked down to the lobby at 5, not really expecting Tony to be there, but he was. He looked up from his phone, saw me and came ambling over. He started chatting about his day, and asked what I had been working on, all while walking over to a black car parked out front, the driver holding the door open. “Here we are. Come on, my treat, my ride. Let’s go”

After that day, Tony and I met for coffee once a week or so when he was in town. Sometimes it was a new coffee place one of us wanted to try, sometimes it was a familiar one. Most of the time when we went to a familiar place, Tony looked slightly haggard and stressed, so I always figured he was looking for comfort in some way.

Today was a day for familiar, I figured, looking at Tony when he came in. He looked tired. Prominent bags under his eyes, mussed up hair, and clothes with grease stains on it. It looked like something was giving him some trouble in the lab. I stood up, took off my lab coat, and grabbed my purse. “Where are you in the mood for today?” I asked.

“How about the Roasted Bean?” he replied, mentioning the coffee shop a few blocks away. 

“Well, it’s a nice day out. Want to walk?” I asked.

He agreed and we headed out. We chatted about our latest projects, and enjoyed the warm sun. I thought that this was turning into a really nice day.

I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought that this was turning into a really nice day.
> 
> I was wrong.

I thought that this was turning into a really nice day.

I was wrong.

Tony and I chatted as we walked down a side street to get to the coffee house we were going to. As we walked past an alley, I heard an ear piercing noise. Slamming my hands over my ears did nothing to stop the pain the noise was causing. Looking around frantically, I saw that Tony had his hands over his ears as well. Rushing out of the shadows of the alley, a group of men grabbed us. Finally the noise stopped, and I sagged in relief. The man who was holding a device that had probably caused the noise started speaking, but I couldn’t hear anything over the ringing. I guessed that Tony couldn’t hear him either as he kept shaking his head, like he was trying to dislodge a blockage. The man looked angry, and stormed over to Tony, grabbing him by the front of the shirt. He yelled something at him and punched him in the face. I screamed at him to stop, as the hearing started to return to me. The man looked over at me, with a vicious smirk. 

“Really Stark?” he said mockingly. “The great big superhero has a GIRL defend him? I knew you were pathetic, but this is just sad. Lets see if she’s as tough as everyone thinks YOU are.” He took a step towards me.

“No! Wait!” Tony yelled. “Just give a guy a second after you use that thing. What the hell do you want anyway? I piss you off? Step in your mother’s flower garden? Turn you down at a party? What?”

The man turned back to Tony with anger on his face. I realized that this was Tony’s plan. Keep the attention on him, so I wouldn’t be hurt. “You,” the man said, “have something that we need.”

“What exactly do you need? Besides a better fashion sense?” Tony said, eying the man’s black outfit up and down. Tony grunted when another punch connected with his face. “Hey! Not the face! People pay good money to see this face!” His eyes shone with fury and outrage.

“No Stark. We need money and lots of it, to achieve our goals. And you’re going to give it to us,” the man answered.

“Yeah, sure,” Tony scoffed. “I think I have $20 in my wallet. Will that help? Because let me tell you, there’s easier ways to get money than beating up random people in alleys. Careful, Spider-Man might get you if you keep at it, and let me tell you, his webs are a pain to get off of clothes-- and that’s 3 asshole.” Tony worked his jaw after another punch.

“You’re a comedian Stark. But I think you’ll find that I don’t have much of a sense of humour. No, you’re going to come with us, and ransom you back. As for her, well we don’t have much need for her. So, she’s disposable.” The man looked over at the men holding me. “Get rid of her. Make it quiet. I don’t want to hear her scream” The men started dragging me further down the alley as Tony yelled at them to stop.

“Hey! You won’t get your money this way!” I yelled out. The man held his hand up as the others looked over at him for guidance. The man stalked over to me and grabbed my face painfully. “What do you mean? And this had better not be a stalling tactic or I will end you here,” the man threatened.

“I mean,” I gasped painfully, “that kidnapping Tony won’t get you your money. Everyone knows that SI has a ‘no ransom’ policy, Tony funds the Avengers and his accounts get locked down if he’s taken. Don’t you ever watch the news? It’s not like it’s a secret.”

“She’s right boss,” one of the men holding me mumbled.

“So what do you think I should do? Hmm, worm?” the man spat out. “Fine. Maybe I should just kill you both.”

“No!” I shouted. I wracked my brain for a second, then sighed. “I’ll go. I’ll go with you. Then he can still pay.”

“Jess! No!” Tony yelled out before one of the men holding him stuffed a cloth in his mouth effectively silencing him. Tony fought the cloth, while looking at me desperately.

“Well,” the man smirked, “it seems that Stark doesn’t like that option at all. Why should I? You said yourself that SI doesn’t pay ransom”

“No. But Tony will.” I looked over at Tony apologetically. “He can pay you the ransom out of his personal account. But he can’t if he’s taken or dead. So take me, leave him alone, and you’ll get your money.”

The man thought for a minute, and then nodded. “Fine. Then that’s what we’ll do. But now this Stark, if you don’t pay, then I’ll make sure that she suffers before she dies.”

“Can I…?” I asked hesitantly, “Can I at least say goodbye to him? You know, just in case? I promise, I’ll go with you. I won’t run. I know you’ll kill us both if I try anything.”

The man nodded sharply to his men, and they released me. I stepped over to Tony as he watched me with frantic eyes and rested my forehead against his temple. “I’m sorry. Find me, “ I whispered, then stepped back to the men. Tony yelled out muffled words as they took my arms and started towards a van nearby.

“Shock him,” the man called back. “We don’t want him to chase after us.”

“No!” I yelled out. “Don’t hurt him!”

I was thrown roughly into the back of the van and felt a sharp pinch on my neck as a needle jabbed me. As the men went to close the doors and my eyes started to shut, I saw Tony on the ground in the alley spasming as a taser was pressed to the back of his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

As the men went to close the doors and my eyes started to shut, I saw Tony on the ground in the alley spasming as a taser was pressed to the back of his neck.

“Stark! Stark, wake up!” Tony slowly groaned. He felt someone shaking his shoulder. Cracking open his eyes, he blearily looked up at the shape? person? something? standing over him. “I’ve got him!” the shape (man, that sounded like a man he thought) yelled out. “Get Bruce! Something’s wrong!”

Blinking rapidly to try and clear the fuzziness from his brain, Tony looked at the man in front of him. “Cap?” he slurred. “What happened?”

“That’s what we’re wondering Tony,” Cap said. “We got a call from Jarvis 20 minutes ago that he lost contact with you and that he couldn’t pinpoint your location after you had gotten an electric shock. You’re in an alley near the Tower. What happened?”

“He can answer after I check him over,” Bruce said running over with a bag. He put down the bag and opened it, revealing a first aid kit.

“I’m fine,” Tony groaned out, trying to sit up. Steve gently held him down.

“Let Bruce look over you Tony. You’ve been out for a while.”

Tony weakly struggled for a moment against Steve’s hands, then gave in. “Fine. Whatever. It’s not like I was going anywhere import-- SHIT!” Tony tried to jerk himself up, eyes wide. “Jess! Shit I was going to get coffee with Jess! They took her!”

“Jess? Your coffee buddy from biochem?” Bruce asked as he quickly examined Tony. He looked at Steve. “You can let him up.”

Steve let go of Tony and offered him a hand. Tony grasped it and was pulled to his feet. He started to walk quickly toward the entrance to the alley. “Yes! We were on our way to get coffee and we got grabbed! They were going to hold me for ransom and kill her, but she convinced them to take her and let me go! But I can track her!”

“You have a tracker on her?” Steve asked, eyes narrowed. “Do you have one on all your employees Tony? Because that’s a little intrusive.”

“No Steve, I don’t have a tracker on all of my employees,” Tony scoffed. They let her say goodbye to me and she put her forehead against my temple. I was able to send a bot from my glasses to hide on her. She must have remembered me talking about it a few weeks ago.” Tony shook his head. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter how it got there. It’s there. I can track it. It probably hid in her hair and should be inert until I ping it so it won’t be noticed. Jarvis?” Tony asked, tapping the side of his frames. “Dammit! Tech’s shorted. I’ll have to get back to the tower and get it rebooted. What are you waiting for? Let’s go!” Tony rushed towards the nearby car as Steve and Bruce hurried after him.

\---------------------------------------------------

“Dammit!” Tony yelled, as he slammed his fist down.

“What’s wrong?” Clint asked as he and Nat searched traffic cams for traces of the van that Tony had seen. They were able to follow the van until it reached the outskirts of the city and then the few cameras available seemed to lose them.

“They really fried the circuits, is what’s wrong,” Tony groaned, head in his hands. It’s going to take me at least 2 hours to get it working again.”

“I’m sure Jess will be okay Tony,” Clint said. “It’s only 2 hours. They won’t do anything if they want a ransom.”

“On that note Sir,” Jarvis interrupted, “an email from an unknown sender just arrived with a video attachment.”

“Put it up on the big screen,” Tony said. “Nat…”

“I’ll try and track it don’t worry,” Nat said, typing at the keyboard.

“Okay J, play it,” Tony said.

The video started off black. Then something moved away from the lens and the man from earlier was seen. It looked like he was in a large building, maybe an old warehouse.

“Stark, I’m so glad we got to talk earlier. I hope my men didn’t mistreat you too much as we were leaving. But enough about that. I’ve got a little birdie here that wants to say hi.”

The man moved to the side and Jess was shown. She looked dazed and had a rivulet of blood running down the side of her face. She was sitting in a chair with chains wrapped around her neck, chest, arms and legs with multiple locks.

“Come on, little birdie, don’t you want to say hi to the man you gave up your freedom for?” the man asked.

Jess let out a low moan and swiveled her head towards the man, then towards the camera. “Tony?” she whispered.

The man stepped back in front of the camera, blocking the view of Jess. “Sorry Stark. I guess she’s not so talkative now. She got a little mouthy when she woke up and tried to bite one of my men. They… didn’t appreciate it. Don’t worry, should only be a slight concussion. Now, for why she’s really here. I’m willing to give her back to you, in hopefully one piece, if you wire me $200 million in the next 48 hours to my offshore account. The details are in the email. If you do this in time, then we’ll drop her off somewhere and send you the coordinates. If not…” The man pulled out a knife and played with it. “Well, you’ll get her back, eventually. We’ll send pieces back bit by bit. And maybe you’ll find the rest of her someday in a shallow grave. Hurry up Stark, clock’s ticking.” The man nodded to someone off camera, and the video ended.

Tony fell back into his chair. “Nat? You got anything?”

“Nothing on the email Tony, but I know the group,” Nat said. SHIELD was tracking them. They’re the Brotherhood of Storm, an eco terrorist group. The ring leader is a man that goes by Chaos. That’s him in the video. They believe that the earth would be better off if we were back in the stone age. They’ve taken credit for numerous power plants being blown up and a handful of kidnappings. It… doesn’t end well if they don’t get the ransom.” Nat looked at Tony apologetically.

“SHIELD was tracking them? Do they know where they are?” Tony asked.

Nat shook her head. “No. They have sects all over the US and stay completely off the radar unless they’re blowing something up. But Tony, you can’t pay the ransom. Bombing’s skyrocket the few times that they’ve gotten a payout and a lot of people have been killed.”

“Okay,” Tony sighed. “I’d better get this fixed then. Call everyone in, just in case. I’m not leaving her to die. J, call Pepper and update her.”


	4. Chapter 4

I’d better get this fixed then. Call everyone in, just in case. I’m not leaving her to die.

Just under 2 hours later, Tony shouted out “Yes!”. Nat looked over from her screen. “Got it fixed?” she asked.

“Yep!” Tony said. “I’m turning the bot on. Get everyone in here.” Tony tapped the side of the glasses. “J, put it up.” In front of Tony a screen appeared showing a map with a blinking dot. “Looks like she’s in an industrial area on the outskirts of Newark. We can get there fast.”

“Hang on Tony,” Steve said as he walked in with Clint, Bruce, Bucky, and Peter. “We don’t know what we’re walking into. It could be a trap.”

“I don’t care if it’s a trap, Steve! I’m not going to let them kill her! And besides, with all of us, I think we’ll be good,” Tony argued.

“I don’t think Steve’s suggesting that we let them kill her Tony,” Bruce placated. 

“That’s not what I’m saying Tony. We need more information. We can’t just rush in,” Steve agreed. “Nat told us about the Brotherhood of Storm. If they smell an ambush, they kill the hostage right away. We need to do some recon. Is your stealth suit ready?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony said. “It’s mostly ready. I haven’t flight tested it yet, but it’s invisible to cameras and radar.”

“Sir,” Jarvis interrupted. “If you’ll allow me, I can pilot the stealth suit and transmit the data back to you.”

“Sounds like a good idea Jarvis,” Steve said. “Tony, you’re still not 100%. We need you as fit as possible going in. Let Jarvis get the data while we work out a plan.”

“Fine,” Tony snapped. “Jarvis, be quick, be quiet. Head out.”

“Now, we need a plan,” Steve said. “Nat, you’ve analyzed the video. What do you have?”

“We don’t see a lot of Jess, or the surroundings,” Nat began, “but from what we do see, she’s chained down by multiple chains and what looks like 6 locks. One at her throat, one at her chest, one at each forearm, and one at each thigh. The chair appears to be steel, and is bolted to the floor in the middle of the room, so we’ll have to unlock them before we can get her. The problem is that, like Steve said, if they get ambushed, they immediately kill the hostage.”

“Then we have to be fast enough that they don’t get the chance,” Tony said.

They discussed plans and tactics for another 15 minutes until Jarvis spoke up. “Sir, I have gathered sufficient data. The Brotherhood of Storm is indeed at the warehouse, and heat signatures place the number at 38 people, not including Miss Jess.”

“38?” Tony asked. “Guess everyone wanted in on the payday. What else J?”

“Analyzing their movements, it seems that there is a regular patrol in and around the warehouse. The longest that Miss Jess is 11 seconds,” Jarvis continued.

Tony swore. “Well, there goes that plan. No one can pick the locks that fast.” Tony hesitated. “I have something that might work, but there’s a high chance it’s going to hurt her.”

“What is it Tony?” Steve asked.

“It’s an acid,” Tony said, not looking at Steve. It…. can melt vibranium.”  
“Why do you have an acid that can melt vibranium Tony?” Steve glared.

“Because Steve. I have something that can disable everyone’s weapon’s, just in case. Except Brucie Bear of course, he doesn’t need one,” Tony answered, winking at Bruce. “But, I have a neutralizer. So someone can spray it, get the lock off, and spray the neutralizer.”

“But who’s going to do it?” Bruce asked. “She’s in the middle of a warehouse. They’ll be spotted before they get to her.”

“If they go across the floor,” Tony said, looking at Peter. “You up for this Underoos?”

“Me?” Peter gasped. “You want me to do it?”

You’re the best one, Pete,” Tony said reassuradly. “You can web down from the ceiling, free her, and get the two of you out of there.”

“Okay Mr. Stark, I can do it.” Peter nodded.

“Looks like we have that part covered,” Steve said. “Now we just have to work out the distraction.

“Brief me on the jet Cap. I need to get the acid and neutralizer and run through everything with Pete. Pete? Come on,” Tony said, already starting to walk out of the room. Peter hurried after him.

“Okay Pete,” Tony said as they walked to the lab. “You’re going to need to be super careful with this acid. I was serious: it melts vibranium. So, it should work fast on the locks. It will, however, eat right through skin. So try not to spill it.” Peter gulped.

“Now, when I said ‘spray’ it on the lock, obviously it can’t be sprayed,” Tony continued. “It would eat through the plastic. It doesn’t eat glass though, so I used a glass vacuum dropper. It has a fitted glass top on it right now, so when you get there, replace the top for the dropper. One drop only. Then it should just fall right off. Knock the lock off of her as quick as possible or it will eat through her.” They reached the lab and Tony grabbed Peter’s shoulder, turning him. “One more thing. Like I said, it acts fast so you have to be fast. But…” Tony hesitated. “You probably won’t be able to be fast enough. I can’t water it down enough that it won’t hurt her and still have it as fast as we need. So Pete… I need you to web her mouth closed before you start. She’s most likely going to scream, and you need all the time you can get. But be fast” Tony looked shaken.

Peter paled at the words. “I’ll be quick Mr. Stark, I promise.”

“I know you will. So, your order of attack is: web her mouth, spray and remove each lock, get her safe, spray the neutralizer. Got it?” Tony asked.

“Web, spray, remove, safe, neutralize. Got it.” Peter repeated.

Okay, Pete. One more thing. Your suit is a bit too bright for this. I was waiting for your birthday, but here…” Tony gestured towards a table with a box on it. Peter walked over and opened the box.

“Woah! Is this my own stealth suit?” Peter gasped. He pulled it out and held it up.

“Sure is kiddo,” Tony replied. “Don’t want you being seen, now do we?”

“I won’t,” Peter said determinedly. “I won’t let you down sir.”

“I know you won’t Pete. Now, go suit up. We leave in 5”


End file.
